Jijo no Ai
by taitofan
Summary: Kai lost a bet and has to do whatever Rei wants. This can't be good for Kai... Prize fic


Jijo no Ai 

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and lime

Disclaimer- Beyblade would be a yaoi-filled hentai anime if I had my way. But as it's not, it's safe to say the show isn't mine, ne?

Author's note- This fic was written for and is dedicated to LaDyFiCtIoN, who won my contest with her fic "Hallway" (go read it after!). This little piece of oddness is her prize. She said that as much as she wanted to read YurixBoris, she really wanted to see some adequate KaixRei (so I did the obvious thing and used both!). Well, I'm hoping this is at least decent. It's my first time writing this couple, so hopefully I didn't make it too awfully OOC, though I know it is a bit. And it's a PWP too. Though I'm sure no one minds that, ne? Beware of low-flying cross-dressing and enjoy the insanity!

Japanese lesson- The title (roughly) translates to Maid's Love. But feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. There are a dozen words that mean maid…

Flames make me laugh but I'll listen to CC. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 01-22-05

* * *

"Oh, you have _got_ to be joking..." Kai stared at the offending garment in his hands with a mixture of shock and disgust. Rei watched the other boy, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"Nope, you lost the bet, so you have to do what I want. And I want you to wear that!"

Kai looked at his boyfriend, then back down at the outfit, then finally back to Rei. To say he looked scandalized would have been a major understatement. After all, he had only lost a bet, not murdered someone!

"I'm the seme in this relationship, so I shouldn't have to degrade myself-"

Rei rolled his eyes and pointed to the nearby bathroom. He did things he didn't particularly like all the time for Kai; he didn't think that doing this one little thing for him was too much to ask.

"Go whine on your own time. Now go get changed!"

As out of character as it was, Kai's face took on an expression that Rei could only describe as "pouting." He was just barely able to stop himself from laughing out loud as the other blader trudged sulkily to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"I am _not_ whining..." finally came the reply through the closed door.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Rei snatched a pillow off the bed and buried his face in it, letting out all of his laughter. Kai was being so cute, though Rei would never tell him that for fear of dismemberment. It was nice to see Kai actually acting like a teenager for once.

After a few moments of laughing hysterically, the Chinese boy finally calmed down and threw the pillow back on the bed. He sat down next to it and let his eyes gaze around the hotel room. The walls looked thick... That was good. Yuri and Boris had the room next to them, and thin walls would surely mean being kept up all night by the exceedingly vocal lovers. But then again, Rei didn't plan on doing much sleeping himself. As much as he liked seeing Kai act his age, he was positive he'd love seeing Kai in the outfit he'd given him.

Now if he'd only hurry up...

"What's taking so long?" Rei yelled so Kai could hear him in the bathroom. His only response, however, was complete silence. He sighed, wondering what the problem was. Was Kai having problems putting the outfit on, or was he just being stubborn? Somehow, he guessed it was the latter option.

"Kai, are you okay?" More silence.

"Kai!" Yet again getting no response, Rei was just about to get up and start pounding on the door before he heard a muffled voice from within the bathroom.

"I'm not coming out." Rei rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are. I paid good money for that thing, and I'm going to see you in it one way or another. So come out, or I'm coming in!"

Well, there was no use arguing with an irate Rei, and Kai knew it. So with an extremely bad feeling deep in his heart, Kai took a deep breath, gripped the doorknob, and...

When the door opened, Rei could hardly believe his eyes. He vaguely wished he'd never insisted on Kai putting on the massive amount of frills, for the pure fact that he wanted to see Kai out of them-- that very second. But he mustered up every ounce of self-control he possessed and instead busied himself with the enjoyable task of ogling his lover.

Kai's current look was enough to put anyone to shame, male or female. His outfit consisted of black leather boots that went mid-thigh, white gloves that went up past his elbows, and a black sleeveless dress made out of silk and velvet that went just past his bottom. If he were to bend down- Rei shook his head to calm down and continued his scrutiny. Everything was lined with white lace, and there was a lacey white apron around his waist, stopping just before the end of the dress. Topping it off was a bonnet made of the same material as the apron adorning his head.

In short, Kai was the sexiest maid to ever grace the planet.

As Rei drooled and thought terribly naughty thoughts about the delicious sight in front of him, Kai wished he could just disappear and never be seen again. The dress had obviously been specially ordered, as it seemed to hug every curve he possessed, including ones he hadn't known he'd had. He looked like a girl... If anyone else saw him he knew he'd never let it down. This truly was torture.

But then again...

Rei looked ready to jump him. Kai thought that would prove to be interesting. He was usually the dominant one in the relationship, but he was supposed to play his role. Maids took orders, and the possibilities of what Rei's perverted mind could come up with were endless. Maybe some good would come out of this little stunt after all.

Kai had been standing and Rei had been staring for five minutes before the Chinese boy's hormones could no longer wait. Like the cat he resembled, Rei pounced from his spot on the bed and knocked Kai to the ground. Before Kai could say a word, his lover's tongue was promptly halfway down his throat, effectively stopping any comments.

Sure, Rei had wanted to see Kai play the part of a maid right out of a hentai dating sim game, but he had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment... Like seeing if he could get the dress off quicker than Kai had put it on.

And besides, he could always get Kai back in the outfit the next time he won a bet.

* * *

Yuri and Boris lounged lazily on their bed, Yuri laying his head in Boris's lap. Boris had been staring into space, while Yuri seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey, Boris?" Said Russian blinked, came back into reality, and glanced down at his boyfriend.

"Did you say something?" Yuri rolled his eyes. He didn't even have to ask to know what the other boy had been daydreaming about.

"I said, 'Hey Boris,' but never mind that. I was just thinking about Kai and Rei..." Boris raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What, were you thinking about having a foursome-?"

"No!" Yuri exclaimed, glaring up at his grinning lover. "Not that it isn't an interesting idea... But no. I was thinking about what I saw Rei with earlier today."

"And that would be...?" Yuri's eyes were practically radiating mischief. Boris always got weary when this happened. Now was no exception.

"It was a maid's uniform! He bought it for Kai. I asked him about it, and he told me where he bought it. I think we should go have you fitted..."

Fearing for his masculinity, Boris decided that he'd have to take drastic measures to get Yuri to forget about such things as him cross-dressing. That was fine for Kai, as he looked rather feminine in the first place. But the thought of himself in a dress... He'd rather not think about it...

He quickly moved out from under Yuri and pinned him to the bed, immediately ravaging his lips. There was only one way to make Yuri forget things, and luckily, Boris was more than happy to do it.

Underneath his partner, Yuri mentally smirked. Little did Boris know that he'd already filled out the order forms...


End file.
